Something Sweet
by TheMightiestWeapon
Summary: Misa keeps making mistakes and Light is getting positively enraged by this. Is he going to kill her or can L find some way to save her? L X Misa Rated T for later Possibly
1. You've done wrong

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first Death Note fan fiction and yes, it is indeed L x Misa. If you don't like it. Why'd you click on this story?**

**Anyway, I'd would really appreciate some kind of indication if you like my stuff. So maybe I'll continue writing things like this. **

**I'm writing this story during a free class at school so it should be often that I update it.**

**This story is also if Misa hadn't made the deal for the Shinigami(sp?) eyes.  
**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I don't necessarily know who does own it actually. .**

**

* * *

**

"Misa...," Light sighed. "How many times do I have to remind you to keep your mouth shut if we're talking about the Kira case?" Light questioned resting his forehead on his palm.

"Many times Light but it just came out of Misa Misa's mouth." Misa whined. With a sudden movement, Light was at his feet and by Misa's side. He grasped her shoulders in his hands and squeezed tightly.

"Misa! If we slip up even once or make one tiny little mistake we'll be caught and executed!" Light shook Misa to make her respond. Misa had tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"You're hurting Misa." She said weakly. Light relaxed his grip and let go. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Do you understand me Misa?" He asked. She nodded and stared down at her. "Okay." Without another word he grabbed his jacket and left the room.

"Misa will do better next time Light! She promises!" She called after him. She was grateful he had given her a second chance. She had told him that if she became too much to handle he could just use his Death Note to kill her. But he wouldn't really do that, would he? She knew that Light was a great person for killing all these criminals but deep down, she questioned this. Maybe he was just as bad as all the other criminals. After all he is murdering mass amounts of people. Even though they aren't necessarily good or kind people.

* * *

L sat in his unusual way, his knees brought up to his chest and his hands resting on his knees. He pressed his finger to his lip, staring at the large monitor above his head. Thinking about what Misa had said about Kira was really making him think. She was so sure she'd have 100% chemistry with Kira which was odd because she's only thinking about his actions. She doesn't really know anything about him. Or does she?

L heard the sound of light footsteps behind him and grabbed his desk to propel himself to face whoever it was. He was hoping it was Misa. He had a few questions to ask her.

He was glad to see Misa standing there, trying to sneak past the detective. L lifted his finger to his lip again. "What reason," He paused and got up from his chair. "would you have for sneaking around Misa?" He asked. Misa straightened her posture and looked at him.

"Misa just didn't want to distract Ryuzaki from his work." She responded.

"Misa...you are a terrible liar. But I guess if it's a secret, I don't have a right to be poking into your business." He turned away from her and returned to his chair. Misa thought it was rather odd. He didn't seem to care about the case when it came to suspecting her. But when it came he was always asking questions, desperate to figure Light out. It was like...he didn't think she was smart enough to pull off such a thing as Kira!

"You don't think Misa's smart enough to be a Kira?" She asked angrily. L smiled out of view of Misa.

"I didn't say that. Actually, you figuring out that I could have possibly been inquiring that you aren't smart enough for such a crime is pretty smart. Suspicious as well." He climbed back into his chair.

* * *

"Misa!" Light practically yelled.

"Misa's sorry Light!" She cowered in fear. His fists were clenched, looking over her. An absolutely outraged expression on his face.

"How could you be so careless!" His fists slammed down on the table next to Misa.

"Light, Ryuzaki will hear us if you don't quiet down." She warned. He looked absolutely infuriated now.

"Now you decide to care about Ryuzaki finding us out?" He asked. "He most likely has already found us out because of your carelessness!" Light angrily swiped a vase off of the table to express his anger. Misa felt herself beginning to cry. She really wanted to make Light happy and proud of her but everything she did didn't seem to be good enough. She got down on her knees and began picking up the shattered vase while Light stomped away.

She quietly picked up each of the shards of the vase one by one, fighting the tears that were welling up in her eyes. Light's shoe appeared in front of her vision. She looked up and he had the notebook in his hands. His eyes were tinted red and he was breathing hard. "You said if you became a problem I could kill you." A dark smile strecthed across his face and Misa's eyes went wide.

"No Light! Why would you want to kill your true love?" She cried loudly clutching to his leg.

"True love?" He scoffed. "Love is for mortals. I am GOD!" His pen touched the paper and his hand began scrawling her name.

'M-I-S-A A-M-A-' A knock on the door interrupted the two. Light scrambled away from Misa to hide the notebook under the couch cushions. "Yes?" He asked.

"It's Ryuzaki. Let me in or I'll have to use my key." He said. Without hesitation, Light rushed for the door. Motioning for Misa to get off the floor and brush the vase remains under the table.

Light opened the door and saw Ryuzaki, a pair of handcuffs in his hand with an extra long chain in between them. L clamped one handcuff on Light's hand and the other on his. "This way, you won't leave my sight." He stated simply.

"Ryuzaki, is this absolutely necessary?" Light stared at the detective and saw his eyes drift over to Misa.

"Yes." L mumbled. "This is very necessary."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I know it's short. But my free period is ending and I have class. Also I'm angry because I left my lunch at home . Anyway, more to come soon.  
**


	2. Anything for Misa

**Author's Note:  
Okay, second chapter. I'm hoping this one will be longer but I don't know yet.  
Anyway, on with the story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

"Ryuzaki? Handcuffs? Really?" Light questioned lifting them into his view.

"Yes. It's the only way to prove you aren't really Kira. And also, I have to do this if only for Misa's sake." L had replied.

Misa was reviewing L's comment in her mind "And also, I have to do this if only for Misa's sake". That was really nice of him. She was distracted by the smell of sugary sweet cake. She looked over at the source of the smell. It was L, sitting next to her and Light whom he was now handcuffed too, eating cake. Misa wasn't much of a cake eater so the smell didn't overtake her willpower. But for some reason, she found herself reaching forward to his cake and scooping some icing onto her finger and then licking it off. L looked over at her, his fork frozen two inches from his face.  
"If you wanted cake Misa, you could've said something instead of sticking your fingers in mine." He said.

"But I only wanted the frosting from your cake." She said innocently. L didn't reply, he looked straight forward, a light shade of red stained his cheeks. Light noticed this and saw an opportunity knocking. 'Hm,' He thought to himself. 'L has a little crush on Misa? This could work for me. I'll need to find some way to speak to her alone though.' Light smiled to himself evilly and turned back to the computer he was working at.

* * *

The steady hum of L's computers would annoy anyone but the detective. He's been around them so long it really didn't bother him anymore. He would know if there was any activity going on anywhere in the Task Force room since it was absolutely silent. Except for tonight. Light had to spend his night on the couch and he was having a rather restless sleep. Ryuzaki turned in his chair and watched Light curiously. He had occasionally mumbled but it wasn't anything L could make out.  
L noticed something out of the corner of his eye and turned his attention to the figure coming down the stairs. Misa. She looked tired, her eyes were red and a little puffy. She spotted L sitting in his chair and quickened her pace toward him. Her eyes squinted shut and she started to cry again, throwing her arms around the detective. It was an awkward stance for L. His knees were pushing into her chest which had to be uncomfortable for her as well. "Misa," He paused and pried her arms away from her. Just like Light does every time she tries to get close to him. The thought of Light reminded her of her nightmare and she tried to pull her arms away from L so she could hug him again. "Tell me what's wrong." L said. Misa sniffled.  
"I had a bad dream." She hid her face, embarrassed by the fact that this was the reason she was acting so strange. L got up from his chair and let go of her arms and they just wound themselves around his neck again in a locked grip.  
"What happened in your bad dream?" He asked, and cautiously put his arms around her, patting her back.  
"Kira killed you." She cried. The expression on L's face was shock and slight disappointment. Was he wrong? He let go of her and grasped her face in his hands and made her look at him. If he could get her to look at him and say that again he could deduct from her eyes if she was lying or not.  
"What did you say?" He asked.  
"Kira killed you." She repeated. The emotion in her eyes was unmistakable and it took L by surprise. She looked truly upset and scared.

"Misa...," He paused to think what he was about to say over. "If Kira were to kill me...why would it matter to you?" He asked.

"Because I care about you Ryuzaki." She replied, saying it as if it was one of the most obvious thing in the world. Of course to L it wasn't because he didn't know for sure if he had saved her the day before or not althoguh he did have a relativly good idea.

The chain clinked as Light rolled over and Misa practically flew out of L's arms. L looked over at her. "Misa. It was just a dream. Also, just to let you know. I plan on winning against Kira. No matter the cost." L turned back to his computer. He couldn't get attahced to Misa. He had assumed she was the second Kira and he was barely ever wrong. He would just have to figure out if Light Yagami was Kira. And if Misa happens to be the second Kira, he'll do whatever it takes to keep her out of trouble.


	3. A Request

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so my last chapter was quite rough. It didn't have much time at all to work on it. Hopefully this one is better.**

**

* * *

**

Misa's trips downstairs to see L became a regular occurrence since her nightmares became frequent. He didn't mind of course. He was actually really starting to fall for her.

Every night Misa would come downstairs around midnight. L would comfort her with a hug and a pat on the back. He'd offer her some tea and she'd accept. Then he'd offer her cake and she'd politely decline. She'd talk to him about her nightmares which always consisted of the same events. They'd talk until roughly four in the morning until she kissed him on the cheek as a thank you and went to bed.

L waited for Misa. Watching the stairs closely, knowing that any second he's see her fuzzy slipper step into view. When he did see it, he snapped to attention. "Good evening Misa Amane." He said.

"Good evening Ryuzaki." She smiled at him and approached him, opening her arms for a hug. He got up out of his chair and hugged her. The chain between Light and L clinked as L sat back down.

"Tea?" He asked.

"No...not tonight." She shrugged and sat down across from him.

"Very well. So is it still the same nightmare this time?" He asked, pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Actually," She paused and looked over at Light who was sprawled out, asleep on the couch. "I haven't been having the nightmares much recently."

"But...you still came down here." He tilted his head to the side.

"Yes, well I guess it's just a habit now." She shrugged. She mentally scolded herself.

_Misa just tell him you like him!_

_**Easier said than done.**_

"So is there anything you'd like? Water perhaps?" L suggested. Misa

"Actually," She paused, seeing an opportunity as she watched him lift a strawberry to his mouth and slip it past his lips. She rolled her chair closer. "I'm more in the mood for something sweet." She reached up and took his face in her hands gently. She was giving him a chance to pull away if that's what he wished to do but he just stared at her. She looked into his dark, mysterious eyes and then let her eyes drift shut. She felt her lips touch his and she almost smiled at the contact. She was finally kissing Ryuzaki. Something she had wanted to do for a few nights now.

She pulled away and smiled at Ryuzaki, who was blushing with a look of complete shock on his face. "Good night." She said and made her way to the stairs. Light smiled and watched it all unfold before his eyes. His plan. Ryuzaki turned around to face his computer, Misa passed close enough to the couch so he could reach out to her...and put his orders in her pajama pants pocket.

* * *

Back in her room. Misa was utterly overjoyed. She had kissed Ryuzaki. The man she actually had a crush on. She hadn't thought about Light much since he tried to kill her. But Ryuzaki saved her. He was also very sweet to her. Unlike Light had been. She didn't need Light, if she had Ryuzaki in her life then she'd be just fine. But wait...once Kira was caught, she'd be taken away too. Possibly executed! Ryuzaki probably wouldn't be able to save her from that. She was a criminal after all. Yes....a criminal. She had to keep Kira a secret so she could be with Ryuzaki for the rest of her life. She couldn't let Light kill Ryuzaki either. She had to save him somehow. But what about her? She'd die if she got in the way. Then she'd be without him. Misa fell onto her bed, unable to take all the pressure being put on her.

Something felt out of place on her person. Uncomfortable. She reached to the source of the disturbance and pulled out a note. From Light?

_Good job Misa._

_You're actually doing something right for a change. I've been awake all those nights, watching you and Ryuzaki flirt. I know. We could use this. You're finally coming through for me. I want you to continue seeing him. Cheat on me or break up with me; tell him either of those stories. Make it believable. Anyway; after maybe 4 months together, I want you to sleep with him, he won't think this is suspicious because you'll say you love him with all your heart and all kinds of other mushy stuff. After your night with him, you'll ask for his name. Just his first name however. Wait a few more months then if he doesn't tell you his last name, ask him. Then we'll kill him and create the new world!_

_Don't mess this up for me Misa._

_~Light_

_

* * *

_**Again, short I know but I wanted to end this part of here for suspense and such. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.**


	4. People Change

**Author's Note: This chapter is indeed longer and I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do NOT own Death Note. Sadly D:**

* * *

Misa was shivering; not because she was cold, but because she was scared. She was scared for her life and L's. She shook her head. She wasn't in love with L! But she feared that if she obeyed this command that she just might. But if she didn't follow this command, Light would kill her and then eventually find some way to kill L. So much pressure was being put on Misa. What was she to do?!

She was going to do it.

And she was going to enjoy it.

She was going to go along with Light's plan. When the time came, she would find some way to save both her and L and maybe try to save Light as well. When Light wasn't Kira, he was one of the nicest boys on earth. But the power of Kira turned him evil. Did she still love Light?

* * *

"Misa?" L questioned once he saw her bounding down the stairs with a pair of swim trunks in a bikini. "What are you doing?" He asked, rising from his chair.

"We're going to the beach." She smiled and looped her arm through his, pulling him along.

"What about Light?" L looked back at Light who was staring back at the two of them, smiling.

"He can come if he'd like." Misa shrugged and continued tugging L. Light rose from his chair.

"I think I will join you two, just wait until I get my swim trunks." He headed for the stairs but got pulled back by L's handcuffs. "He he, I kind of forgot they were on here. Do you mind Ryuzaki?" He asked. L was already walking toward the stairs as well, with Misa at their heels.

"Misa, did something happen between you and Light Yagami?" He asked quietly. "You seem to be acting kind of oddly." They both watched Light search through his drawers

"Oh!" Misa waved her hand as if dismissing this topic. "He saw us kiss and we decided we'd both go our seperate ways."

"But what happened to your undying love for him?" L question, watching for her reaction.

"Things change," Misa looked away from L. "people change." L stared at her for a moment until Light annouced that he had his swim trunks, and they then left.

************************

"Hurry up and change L. Misa's getting impatient." Misa tapped her foot on the sand as she waited for Ryuzaki to change. Light leaned against the side of the change room, annoyed as well by the time Ryuzaki was taking.

"I'm finished." L declared. Both Light and Misa heard the latch unlock and the door swung open slowly. Misa took in his appearence. He was blushing, still wearing his long sleeved shirt with the swim trunks. His legs were skinny but well muscled and practically hairless.

"Ryuzaki," Misa sighed and giggled. "You aren't supposed to wear a shirt when you go swimming."

"I'm uncomfortable with my body." L stated as he secretly glared at all the other muscly men walking around the beach. Misa laughed.

"You'll be fine." She approached him and Light saw an oppurtunity for them to bond some more for his benifit. He knocked Misa into the change room with his hip and she fell in, pushing Ryuzaki against the change room wall. The door swung shut and he leaned against it, blocking them in.

"I'm sorry you two! I was catching a frisbee a kid threw this way!" He jiggled the door handle and pulled but held it shut with his foot anyway. "I can't get it open!" He called in. "The space under the door is too small for you two to cralw through too. I'm sorry." He was smiling to himself outside of the change room but was very convincing to both Misa and L.

"We can talk now." L whispered.

"About what?" Misa asked. No doubt it was more questions about Light.

"It's about Light." He replied, careful not to let anyone else hear.

"What about him?"

"Love like you had for Light doesn't just die Misa."

"It did. I think I love someone else." She said quietly. L blushed and looked away. Misa's hands touched gently on his chest and he looked back at her. "Now about this shirt thing; what is it that makes you so self-concious? You never seemed to care what other people think before."

"Well," he paused. "There really is only one person I want to impress."

"I'm sure she'll be impressed." She reached for the hem of his shirt but he took her hands.

"No." He stated firmly. Misa pouted.

"Ryuzaki!"

"Don't whine." He mumbled, turning toward the door to find some way of getting it opened. Then...

Misa ambushed him.

She grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and pulled him back to face her and then she kissed him. This was like...the only alone time she'd get with him until he took the chains off of Light and himself. L didn't fight it. He didn't give in either. "Misa." He mumbled against her lips.

"What?" She asked, taking a deep breath.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I wanted a kiss."

"You could've asked for one."

"Okay," She paused. "Can I have a kiss?" She smiled at him. He leaned forward and pecked her on the lips. She pouted. "I mean a real kiss Ryuzaki."

"I believe that was a real kiss." He said, staring at her, confused.

"No." She reached her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his and kissed him slowly, their lips moving together, the perfect mold for each other. Of course when her tongue touched his all she tasted was the sweetness of whatever candy he had recently eaten. She liked the taste. Her arms drifted down to his shirt throughtout the kiss and slid up his shirt, preparing to take it off. He was so distracted, he didn't even notice. Her hands roamed around under his shirt until she pulled it up over his head, breaking the kiss. She smiled and bit her lip. "Misa likes Ryuzaki's body." She smiled. "There's no need for Ryuzaki to be embarassed."

L blushed a dark red.

Yes...she was going to enjoy this.

* * *

**Author's note: Did you like it?! I did :3 Lots of L and Misa stuff going on here. Please review :D**


End file.
